Do That To You
by AmandaTheVampireLove
Summary: Lisa broke down in the bathroom and told Jackson where she got her scar. Jackson has a completely different reaction!


Well, I'm thinking that this is just a one shot. There is one part of the movie that I cannot seem to get out of my mind. Did anyone else notice how Jackson's face seemed to have softened just slightly when he asked Lisa about her scar? What would have happened if Lisa had simply told Jackson how she got it when he had asked? Would it have resulted in a completely different reaction?

Do That To You:

Jackson quickly put his hand over Lisa's mouth and entered the bathroom, locking the door behind them. He pushed her against the wall. "Don't fight me! You're all worked up from being so creative…"

"Please, just stop whoever is at my Dad's house!" Lisa begged.

"I already have by twice now intercepting your little communicates. You know, if they would have fallen into the hands of the stewardess, she would have gone straight to cockpit, and we would have landed somewhere else! If that happens Lis, our guy in the BMW is going to know about it. So, do dad a favor and stop gambling with his life!"

Lisa looked over at him, and saw the rage on his face give way to some… other emotion. She had to try… try to appeal to him. "You don't have to do this! Any of this."

Jackson heaved, once… twice… and then felt something slightly slick under his finger. Pushing Lisa's shirt aside, he found… a scar. He looked from the scar to her face, and then back again. Finally, he couldn't stand it.

(Sorry for the repetitiveness of the movie! I had to get that little scene out of the way, ahem… now for the originality…)

"Did someone do that to you?"

Coherent thought seemed to leave Lisa. It was just too much. This whole scenario seemed to be an overly done repeat of the whole situation. The story was spilling from her lips before she could stop it.

"It happened in a parking lot… in broad daylight." She looked down, and felt her eyes cloud up with tears. Reliving the nightmare was one thing… reliving it while there was a man roughly pinning you against the wall and holding your face… it was like she was there as she told him.

"He… he held a knife to my throat the entire time that he… he…" The viselike grip on her chin actually loosened slightly, but Lisa couldn't seem to make herself move. She was too caught up in the past. "I didn't know what to do, and I couldn't stop him. He… he wouldn't get off of me. I wanted to scream, and I actually started to once… and that was when he cut me." Her voice broke for a moment. "And then, he threw me in my car… and left." The tears came faster. "He just left like it was nothing to him… like it didn't even matter." Her hands came up, covering her face and her tears.

Jackson was at a complete loss as to what to do. On one hand, they really needed to leave the bathroom before someone suspected that something was going on. On the other, he had this strange urge to take the girl into his arms and comfort her. It was pathetic. He had a job to do, and all he could think about at the moment was comforting Lisa and making her feel… safe. It was laughable.

"Lis…" He didn't know what to say… She wouldn't even look at him. He released her face completely, and brushed his thumb once against the scar. Her whole body gave one convulse, and her legs seemed to collapse from beneath her.

Jackson caught her automatically. She beat frantically at his chest for a moment, but somehow, her beating turned into a clinging. Jackson held her tightly to him, trying to comfort her and having no idea how. His whole life had been one job after another… always branded as 'Jack the Ripper'. He had no friends, no family. No one. And now, he was holding a woman in his arms and letting her thoroughly drench his shirt with her tears.

He hated not knowing what to do; inefficiency was not something that was taken lightly in his career. Now that the decision to comfort her had been made, he had to be efficient and thorough in doing so—it was how he worked.

He brought one hand up and gently brushed her hair from her face where it clung, wet with tears. She looked up at him, seemingly confused. It was as if, with that one emotional break, Lisa had lost all coherent thought for the moment. Surely, she should have been fighting him off by now? Of course, it only suited his purpose that she didn't.

His other hand came up and gently wiped the tears from her face, while her eyes all the while looked up, completely puzzled by this new side to Jackson Rippner.

After he finished wiping her tears, his fingers began to trace the lines of her face— her brow, her jaw line, her lips… There was something extremely intimate about the way that this felt, and both Lisa and Jackson were enjoying themselves without truly wanting too.

Lisa needed the comfort, and she couldn't seem to make herself stop him…

Jackson had to comfort her now that he had taken the decision to do so upon himself… and he didn't want to stop.

His hand came up to cup her cheek, turning her face upwards towards his. She knew that this wasn't a good idea…

Jackson looked at her face for a moment, his blue eyes flickering to take in the emotions that were still so close to the surface. Taking a breath, he lowered his lips gently to hers. Of course, Jackson was not a gentle person, and he didn't want to try to be.

Regardless of the way that things started out, the kiss turned into something much more, something full of fire and passion…

When the stewardess knocked on the bathroom door, neither noticed for a moment. Then, Jackson looked up, his breathing heavy, and his arms still wrapped around Lisa, holding her to him.

At the next persistent knock, Jackson sighed. "Come on, we need to go."

Lisa was still in slight shock. "Go where? Why?"

Jackson looked at Lisa: her flushed face, her parted lips… and answered. "Back to our seats." He straightened his jacket and pulled open the door, looking back at her. "You have a call to make."

XXxxXXxxXX

AN: Heh, I can say that I do love the end of it. I suppose that I could turn this fic into something more, but I think it makes a wonderful little one shot, don't you?

Deathsrequiem07


End file.
